


Coming Down

by catchfires



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Muke - Freeform, also this is sappy and angsty, might take a bit for calum to pop up but I swear he's in it, very melodramatic in general but tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchfires/pseuds/catchfires
Summary: "When I stood next to him, it felt as though I was cutting through the firmament, somehow."In which Luke falls for Michael and Michael falls for Luke but that's not enough for him to stay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I last wrote anything and it might be longer. But I missed it, so I decided to reread this story, change some details, hopefully better it and even finish it :) so yeah stay tuned!! x

Luke's hands were so shaky they almost didn't manage to brush the strips of blond hair that were covering his eyes out of his face. Blocking his view. "You're literally the only person who gives a single fuck about things you said a year ago. I don't care about your mistakes, even if I did, I think I have already learned to love what burns".

His now red fingertips were tracing paths on his pale wrists, looking at the fragile veins hiding underneath his skin. "Now, if you want to leave, go ahead, now, it's your chance. I've accepted that nothing is permanent. Nothing. Not even the strongest of feelings - so go, but don't make me endure this relentless suffering longer" his voice didn't crack, it wasn't emotional. He wasn't either, he wouldn't let his feelings get to him. "Sometimes all the therapy we need is torture, I am fully aware of that, but it's become too much" his eyes kept on wandering over the cold bedroom floor they were both sat on. Windows open, despite the storm, ignoring the unbearable cold humidity that crept into their bodies every few moments. Making them shiver.

"Why don't you mind me leaving, Luke?" the first sentence and Michael was already thinking about how he fucked up by letting it slip out of his rosy lips, "I thought you loved me".  
"I do. But this love I feel has torn us apart. And I don't want anything else disturbing my insides this way anymore" The lump forming in his throat just kept growing, becoming harder to swallow down.

"Is this a goodbye?" Michael's eyes were filled with anger that was so strong it glimmered through the tears "Is this how we end?" It had become almost impossible for Luke to keep his eyes up at him, wandering up and down his face, as if he knew this really was the last time he could do it

"I don't know" his voice was now shaky, almost cracking with every syllable he spoke, "But I think it is"

And Michael threw himself on Luke in a hug that seemed to last an eternity. When they unlaced from each other, they just stood there, knowing it really wasn't an I'll see you later or an I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow, not even an I'll be back in three months. It was a goodbye, a real one. And happy endings do not exist, because all you knew about that person isn't worth anything anymore. Because there are no borrowed tee shirts that come back wrinkled and with a hint of the person's scent anymore, there is no jumping into each others' bones. Everything you knew about and with that person disappears, and you're left with nothing but memories.


End file.
